Ligando
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Crack! Kon aprovecha el cuerpo de Ichigo y la ignorancia de Renji para hacer de las suyas, pero nada sale como lo tenía planeado. Fic para 10pairings.


"**Ligando"**

**Por:** Yoana-Lawliet

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes –hasta Renji– son propiedad de Kubo Tite-sama  
**Advertencias:** Chicas, golpes y mucho crack!

**Nota:** Lo sé, demasiado crack! pero no me pude resistir hacer este fic, me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Espero les guste.

* * *

Sentados en una banca del Centro Comercial, observaban a todas las chicas que pasaban frente a ellos. Las féminas, al verlos vestidos así, les lanzaban miradas atrevidas, llenas de sorpresa al ver a dos chicos tan apuestos sin compañía pero nadie se les acercaba. Una ancianita los miro un buen rato, haciendo gestos lujuriosos, picara señora. El de cabellos naranjas y el pelirrojo tragaron saliva difícilmente, esa no era la clase de mujeres que querían ligar. Se habían decidido a conquistar los corazones de chicas tiernas y jóvenes, de principios intachables y correcto sentido de la justicia. Realmente, Ichigo utilizo esas palabras para cifrar el verdadero mensaje que le dijo a Renji: "chicas ardientes, sin pudor, con mucha imaginación a la hora de la hora y que poseyeran grandes atributos físicos".

Enfundados en chaquetas de cuero negro, jeans ajustados y lentes oscuros, posaban cual modelos en medio de una sesión fotográfica. Renji –galán natural– no entendió la rara e inesperada decisión de Ichigo. Era muy extraño en el. Lo conoció como un adolescente amargado e iracundo, un grandísimo idiota. Creía que era uno de "esos" chicos a los que no les interesaban las chicas. Siempre tenía a Rukia a su lado, al igual que a Orihime, todas sus compañeras del instituto rodeándole todos los días y a la mitad de las mujeres shinigamis tras él, ¿y que él no le hiciera caso ninguno? ¿Ni siquiera a Rukia? Si era uno de aquellos chicos.

Pero que de repente lo invitara a que ligaran juntos, lo sorprendió. Primeramente sospecho, algo olía muy mal, sin embargo, ese presentimiento no era seguro, a lo mejor eran sus calcetines sucios. Ichigo seguía siendo un amargado e iracundo, un gran idiota, ¿un chico de "aquellos"? no, al ver la determinación de él para conquistar corazones, su voz se escuchaba extraña, pero no importaba, se divertiría un rato mientras Rukia le hacía caso a él, Renji Abarai, teniente del sexto escuadrón.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esta ropa, Ichigo? —Preguntó, señalando su chaqueta, los lentes negros y los jeans—. Estos pantalones me aprietan la entrepierna.

—No es momento de presumir tamaños. Además el… digo, mi papá los tenía en su armario, no se enojará porque los tome "prestados". Es más, se sentirá orgulloso de lo que estoy haciendo —tenía razón, su padre le aplaudiría que llevara algunas chicas a casa, trayendo puesto la ropa con la que conquisto a su mama.

Ichigo se levanto, le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Todo era dudoso y de lo único que Renji no se dio cuenta, era que Kon, el alma modificada, estaba en el cuerpo de Kurosaki. El verdadero dueño del cuerpo se encontraba en la Sociedad de Almas, acompañando a Rukia, fue de improviso. Sin embargo, nadie, nadie, se tomó la molestia de avisarle al pelirrojo. Y claro, Kon se aprovechó de eso.

—Mira a aquellas dos nenas que están sentadas por allá —señalo a dos chicas sentadas en una mesa, comiendo un helado—. ¿Qué tal si vamos con ellas? Parecen presas fáciles, ¿o es que no puedes?

—Vamos — hirió su orgullo de hombre.

—Yo quiero a la rubia, la de grandes y suaves manjares y tú… —lo miró directo a los ojos, con una sonrisa burlona— la del helado de limón.

La rubia de grandes pechos era bonita, nadie lo negaba, pero –a opinión de Kon– parecía lenta y tal vez accedería a satisfacer su más bajos deseos. Inserte risa de Don Kanonji. La otra jovencita… tenía el cabello castaño bonito, pero era muy menor de edad y plana. Renji se sentó a su lado, Ichigo (Kon) junto a la rubia. La chica miraba al pelirrojo fijamente, sin ninguna emoción. Se sintió un poco incomodo.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? — ella negó con la cabeza.

Pudo notar como un guardia, cerca de ellos, también lo miraba fijamente, ¿acaso era el día de mirar a los pelirrojos apuestos y atléticos fijamente? Si no era eso ¿entonces lo creía un pedófilo al asecho? Pues, fijándose en la chica, todavía parecía muy adolescente.

Se sintió un poco abrumado, no era porque no podía conquistarla –era apuesto, después de todo– sino por las miradas de repruebe por parte de los demás. Miro a Ichigo que recibió una bofetada de la blonda y salía disparado, mientras ella se retiraba de ahí echando humo por la cabeza. La otra muchacha por puro respaldo a su amiga se levantó, pero antes de irse, tomo el rostro de Renji entre sus manos y lo acerco al suyo, besándolo.

Abarai respondió, y antes de profundizar más, ella se separó, le hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano y se alejo de ahí, sin voltear atrás. Renji se quedo con una sonrisa en la cara, idiotizado por lo anterior. Ichigo (Kon), sobándose la mejilla, le dio un golpe a la cabeza al de cabellos rojos, y se fue de allí a buscar más chicas, las cuales se dejaran querer por Kon.

Y Renji, con una puntería de envidia le aventó a Kurosaki el helado que quedo abandonado ahí, dándole directo a la cabeza. Después de reírse un buen rato, se fue a la casa de Urahara, a comer.


End file.
